


Galaxy heart dating App

by Darkdancer1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Online Dating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, dating app, gratuitous cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: summary: Keith’s friends seem to think hes lonely and they might just be right but that is his business. they don’t think so, they make him sign up for Galaxy hearts an app based dating service where he meet Shirogayalltheway or Takashi Shirogane the man of his dreams.A/N: a massive shout out to my editor @moonlitpuppy over on tumblr who was a huge help and i am super grateful seriously!!!!





	Galaxy heart dating App

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and kudo if you like it I live off of kudos

Keith sat on his couch decked out in his work attire, eating honey barbeque pringles. The raven haired boy was currently watching some shitty magical boy robot Netflix series. As far as he was concerned he was living his life to the fullest. For him unfortunately the two friends closest to his heart did not think the same.

   According to Allura he was a lonely sad sack in desperate need of attention for the other that wasn't already an acquainted friend of his, possibly even an significant other would do the trick.. Lotor thought the same. Allura watched in disgust as he shoved another handful of chips in his mouth wanting to make a sound of repulse. Instead Lotor made the sound for her while keith practically threw up in his mouth at how disgustingly domestic the two of them were. All three of them had known each other since they were freshman in high school when they were all forced to be a part of their schools shitty excuse for a support group. Allura’s parents were dead, Keith’s dad was dead whilst his mother took off when he was young, and Lotor had been removed from his parents’ custody after it came out that he was physically abused. The school decided that this meant that they’d make great friends since they can bond on similar problems, well that certainly was  **_not true_ ** **.**

When they first met Allura was spoiled, a brat, depressed, and tried to make it look like her parents death meant shit to her. Lotor was angry with violent tendencies, prone to taking his aggression out on the rest of the student population almost going to jail for that stunt. Finally, Keith was anti-social with anger issues. 

   No-one  was exactly sure how it had happened but around sophomore year he and Allura started hanging out. Eventually she brought along Lotor into their little mayhem group when the two of them started to date. Keith and Lotor became acquainted and started to get on the right path.  Lotor went back to school, Keith started opening up, and Allura started to open up to Coran to rid of her depression.

**_“You need a boyfriend.”_** Allura stated as she snatched the pringles from him. Keith sighed, “Just because you’re in a happy relationship doesn’t mean that everyone needs to be in a relationship to be happy.” Chiming in,“I think she’s right Keith.  You can’t just spend your life eating chips and working.” Said Lotor. Keith groaned and flipped over trying to suffocate himself in the understuffed couch cushions. “Can’t you guys be disgustingly happy _somewhere else_ and leave me alone?” Allura grumbled and shifted so she was sitting up right on the couch. “Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“Give me your phone then Lotor and I will be on our way.”

_ “Why? _ ” He demanded as he handed it to her absentmindedly, letting out a quick growl when he had noticed what he'd done.  

“Allura and I are on a app called Galaxy Hearts. It’s a dating app we signed up for us to meet somebody we can spoil, she thinks you will benefit from signing up.”

**_“No!”_ ** he screeched jolting up.

He tried to wrestle the phone out of her grasp but she was surprisingly strong and before he knew it he was face up being used as a chair by a girl who practically weighed as much as a pillow pet. He watched helplessly as she downloaded the app, then she tossed the phone back to him and dusted herself off. “Just think about it, please Keith?” Then she and Lotor left with plans to make their lunch date with Allura’s guardian Coran.

It was more than a week before he even looked at the app, going as far as to hide it in his  folder. He went to class, went to work, and tried to call his friends over to hang out. Boring, busy, and even more boring. His friends had been busy all week and couldn’t make time for him, he was starting to feel their absence. Netflix didn’t distract him and the gym did little to quell his boredom. He kept on getting distracted and as a result of that, Keith continuously got  his ass kicked in the ring. By the time he got home on Sunday he was finally ready to dig the app out of the junk folder.

Galaxy heart was a cute little app with a heart shaped galaxy home screen. You were able to set up a profile through Facebook, email, or you could make a whole profile manually. He selected the custom profile option assuming the Facebook and email options would set up the preliminary questions for the user but the custom left those questions all blank. He filled out the birthdate and favorite color questions easily but, it was the picture boxes and the open description box that was giving him trouble. First of all,  he didn’t take many pictures general especially pictures of himself. This meant he’d have to message Allura and he’d have to tell her he was using the goddamned app. On the other hand if he texted Lotor and asked him to get the pictures from Allura.. he decided to bite the bullet.

**-To princessA98: Can you send me the pics from when we celebrated your birthday in the park?**

**-From princessA98: Keith are you signing up for the app** **☆** **.** **｡** **.:***

**-To princessA98: Can you just send the pictures pls!**

**-From princessA98: Fine.**

**-From PrincessA98: -10 new images.-**

   He sighed and looked through the pics, most of which included his face painted like a cat. He sighed and picked five of them at random. At least they matched his shitty username, he put in the description box,  _ ’Im only here because my friends thought I was lonely and kinda forced me to sign onto here. _ ’ Then finished it with, _ ‘Send me a message if you’re not an asshole.’ _

He hit done and the App brought him to a page full of mostly unfamiliar faces, at the very top listed as a premium member was Allura. Her profile pic was her in her pink and white Riding gear, he snorted and clicked on the picture and it brought him to her profile.

_ -SugarQueen1998 _

_ -Age: 20 _

_ -Favorite color: Pink _

_ -Favorite movie: Steel Magnolias _

_ -‘In a relationship, looking for a third to spoil with my Boyfriend, Sugar Mommy in training~’ _

   He took a screenshot and sent it to her with the emoji that was crying/ laughing. Then went back into the app swiping past her, after her was a cute girl with short hair and glasses whose profile said  _ ‘Talk science to me~’ _ She liked to be called Pidge and was looking for another person to her polyamorous relationship to make their circle complete. Keith shook his head, he had enough of a hard time with one person no way he could handle three. After her was Acxa, someone from his american history class that who was looking for a cute girl. He’d always suspected she might be a lesbian. then Allura’s foster father... He almost closed the app in shock; he sent a screenshot to Lotor with the gagging emoji.

**-PrinceWhiteKnight: I saw that, do not show Allura.**

He cackled as he thought briefly about sending it to her anyway but ultimately decided that was too mean and deleted it. He reopened the app blocking Coran. Then he continued to scroll on passing a kind of hot guy with white hair and earrings, a girl with blonde pigtails, and a big cuddly looking person wearing yellow eyeshadow and red lipstick. He hit like on them but it was a halfhearted like. They were cute but they were soft and gentle looking and he needed someone who could keep up with him.. they might make a good friend though. He scrolled for about an hour and was about to give up on ever finding anyone who truly interested him when his phone alerted him to a new message on the app.

**-Shirogayalltheway: KittyBoyKeith huh? You feelin like chasin’ a little tail ;)**

He blushed and clicked this person’s profile.

_ -Shirogayalltheway _

_ -Age: 25 _

_ -Favorite color: Black _

_ -Favorite movie: Pacific Rim _

_ -Looking for luv, or friends in all the wrong places. _

_ -Down for anything. _

    He was really handsome too with dark hair, dark eyes, and a jawline that could cut through solid steel. Keith drooled a little and then reality hit. First his own pictures hardly represented who he was. First of all, this guy probably wanted a submissive fuckable twink, and second this guy was really hot. The only hot Keith was, was a hot mess. A guy like that would get real tired of his shit real quick and move on to some cute little babe. Best not to get his hopes up.

He closed out of the app and threw his phone across the room. Then shouted and grabbed the nearest pillow to muffle his frustrated screaming. He knew what Allura would say if she caught him in his self-loathing. She would say he was smart, cute, kind, strong, totally fuckable and any person who thought otherwise wasn’t worth his time. She’d remind him that at the start of their relationship Lotor was no prize. A relationship that was worth anything _took work._ At the start Lotor was cruel, destructive, melancholy, and self-deprecating. It hurt their relationship but it hadn’t broken it because Allura cared to hold onto him through all that bullshit. He just needed to find someone who could hold onto him.

It was a week before _Shirogayalltheway_ tried to contact him again. He got home from work, tossed the pizza boy hat off his head, and striped out of his uniform before lying on the blessedly cool tile in his boxers. The all black uniform was not good on days with temperatures over 80 degrees. He laid with his bare skin sticking to the tile before his phone chimed. _‘Probably Lotura wanting to hang out to make up for being busy.’_ He thought blindly reaching for the device. He unlocked it and looked, then set it down picked it up and looked again but his eyes were not playing tricks on him.. Shiro had really messaged him.

**-Shirogayalltheway: I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: Let me make it up to you I’m not really that person.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: or you can tell me to go fuck myself.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: I’d understand if you want to.**

_ He flicked the app open before the man could message him again. He felt a little scared and a little giddy. _

**-KittyBoyKeith: No you’re fine you didn’t make me uncomfortable.**

**-KittyBoyKeith: If anything I made myself uncomfortable.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: Oh thank god.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: I hate to make anyone uncomfortable.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: I shouldn’t listen to my dumb friend. He thought I needed to be more forward.**

**-KittyBoyKeith: No , it was totally my fault or at least the fault of my self-esteem. I couldn’t quite make myself believe someone as hot as you would want me.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: You think I’m hot?**

**-KittyBoyKeith: Um, have you seen yourself?**

**-Shirogayalltheway: Lol I’m not sure how to even answer that.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: Besides, you’re one to talk.**

_ Keith blushed hard. He was hot and he thought Keith was hot. _

**-KittyBoyKeith: You mentioned making it up to me?**

**-Shirogayalltheway: Oh, what did you have in mind?**

**-KittyBoyKeith: Do you know where Coran’s cafe is?**

**-Shirogayalltheway: I do why?**

**-KittyBoyKeith: Meet me there this Saturday at noon.**

**-Shirogayalltheway: Cool it’s a date see you then.**

_ Keith closed the app feeling both lighter than air and like a thousand pound weight was pressing him down. _

**-To PrinceWhiteKnight: Get Princess and come over ASAP.**

 


End file.
